A Mind of My Own
by Stone Moss
Summary: "You will be just like me, Natalie. All children will grow up to be just like their parents." Dear God, I hope not.


"_You will be just like me, Natalie. All children will grow up to be just like their parents."_

Her words will haunt me. I know they will. As soon as those forbidden words leave her mouth, I know they are anything but lies. The police car drove away, and I couldn't help but replacing my mother's evil face with mine. I know I'm just like her. However, the real question is…

Will I be able to fix that?

**...S.I.M.I.L.A.R.I.T.I.E.S…**

We look exactly alike.

Long, ebony hair. As smooth as silk.

It matches hers perfectly.

Stunning, amber eyes.

They belong to her.

Coffee-toned skin.

I inherited it from her.

I'm a carbon copy of her. People tell me that all the time. They don't realize the true meaning behind that. I know I'm an exact replica of her on the outside. But what about on the inside? I know what she was like. I know how she'd think, what her next move was.

What was really shocking was what I didn't know.

What was _my _next move?

**...D.E.S.T.I.N.Y…**

Isabel.

That's her name. I take a look in the mirror and that's all I see. My mother's face. My mother's eyes. My mother's lips.

That's normal for a lot of children. Looks are hereditary. But are personalities? Most likely.

"_You will be just like me, Natalie. All children will grow up to be just like their parents."_

Dear God, I hope not. However, I know I will end up just like her in the end. Destiny is practically taunting me. Destiny shows me prison cells. It's practically a living hell. I can't end up like that, can I?

Can I prove destiny wrong?

…**G.U.I.L.T…**

Guilt.

The feeling is like a virus. If you ignore it, it just gets worse. If you deal with it, it goes away. Simple as that. Did she feel what I'm feeling? Did she feel guilty over something bad she had done? Probably not.

If I'm so much like her, then why am I feeling like this? Why am I feeling as if I've done something that was so horrible, that the guilt is slowly driving me insane? I had only taken a sweater that another girl was reaching for. What I had done wasn't bad…I think. Why was this eating me alive? This wouldn't have bothered me a few years ago.

Why now?

…**R.O.L.E. M.O.D.E.L…**

She was my role model.

She was my person to look up to. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. How was I so ignorant back then? Was I really that blind?

I would copy what she did. Talk like she did. Dress like she did. Even treat people like she did. So where does that get me? A one-way ticket to prison? This thought never occurred to me back then. Heck, I didn't even _dream _of that back then. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be in this situation? I would never know.

Why did this have to be my life?

…**V.O.I.C.E…**

"_You're just like Isabel!"_

I remember when one of the Cahill orphans screamed that to me. I wanted to break down and cry. I wanted to go crawl under a rock. I wanted to hide away forever. But most importantly, I wanted to tell him that he was wrong. But I didn't say anything.

Because my voice sounded exactly like hers.

…**F.L.O…**

I'm a Kabra.

Ian is a Kabra. Vikram is a Kabra. We're all Kabras. Except for her. She wasn't a Kabra. She will never_ be_ a Kabra.

FLO. That was a proverb we Kabras say.

For.

Losers.

Only.

Doesn't that make her FLO, then?

Because she had lost her mind?

…**K.A.B.R.A…**

Yes, over the years, I had come to realize tiny differences between her and me. Even if it was as little as the way we both brushed our hair. But it was things like that that kept me sane. Things like that that reminded me that I'm not her.

I'm my own person.

I have a mind of my own.

I'm Natalie. I'm not Isabel. You want to know why?

Because I am not a murderer. Because I am not a women locked up in prison.

And Isabel is a Hollingsworth.

And I'm a Kabra.

I know there's a big difference there. I know that for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me how I did. I'm not sure how this idea came to me. It just kind of…never mind. :) All my stories are born from a weird train of thought. **

**And if you didn't catch this while you were reading (I dearly hope you did) it's from Natalie's point of view. She's obviously talking about Isabel. Yeah, I think that's all I have to say.**

**Oh! CC is appreciated, very much so! **

**~Nataliya**


End file.
